


Lovingly Dreadful

by wybie



Category: Onedirection - Fandom
Genre: Death, F/M, Love at First Sight, Obsessive Behavior, Pain, Romance, i think its good, love:), made it for y best bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wybie/pseuds/wybie
Summary: Finding your best friends murderer was no easy feat.Not even with the love of you life by your side.
Relationships: Harry Styles/OC





	Lovingly Dreadful

Light sobbing could be heard all through out the dark and dreary house. Harry sighs and lets his head hang low. The conflicted emotions within his head battled within him. He looks at the Garfield clock above the doorframe to reveal it was 3 o'clock. He stands up and walks over to the fridge to get milk. While opening the door, he is struck with the sudden realization. He knew Emmas' death would hit his wife hard, his wife loved her best friend and losing her after 15 years of life together would leave someone broken. Harry didn't know her all that well but the evenings spent playing Just Dance or double dates with her and Niall were memories shared. The late night talks and emotional evenings were a constant reminder. He shakes out of the memories and shuts the fridge door after getting the drink. He shakes his head with a sigh of sadness. Harry makes his way to his bedroom and slowly opens the door to be greeted with darkness. There is a small lump on the bed that shakes with quiet sobs. He cautiously makes his way over and sets the milk on the bedside table. 

"Lemon" he sadly says, shaking his head, "you need to get ready"

No other words are heard, only quiet sniffing, and the occasional hiccup. a quiet moment is welcomed and no words are said.

Anna never believed Emma would've have passed so soon. She was so happy and then suddenly in the hospital. Bruises covering every inch of her weak body, tubes and IV's connecting all over her. Seeing her there broke Annas' heart and no one, not even Harry, the love of her life, could comfort her. She was drained, emotionally and physically, she doesn't know where to start. Or when this pain will end. She knows Emma wouldn't want her to be suffering, but the thought of never seeing her again just makes her break down more. She is gone forever because of one selfish person.

"Love?" a faint quiet voice asks. She shakes her head and pulls off the cover off her head, but rolls over to face the door. Not even Harry deserved to see her like this. Mascara smeared all over from whipping her eyes. Her swollen eyes blocked her vision slightly and she reached over for a tissue weakly. The pain was never ending, she didn't want to see Emma's dead body at her funeral , especially with the bad makeup they put on her. Her whole heart constricted and it felt like she couldn't breathe with tears blocking her eyes. She didn't deserve to be murdered. That thought broke Anna even more and she sighs angrily, hands flying up to want her eyes and Harry caught on before it could get worst.

"Love please-" he cuts off and leans down to kiss her forehead with a sympathetic smile ignoring the way Anna starts crying harder.

"This isn't what she would have wanted and you know that darling." he mutters, bringing her to his chest and slowly stroking her hair comforting her the best he knows. He knows she doesn't like a lot of touching but he knows this is what she needs right now.

She melts into him and cries. She let's all the overwhelming emotions take over and just cries. He's right. Harry is always right. The love of her life is quietly singing to her. Humming one of her favorite songs he wrote for her and it's hard to not fall in love with him even more. Anna leans up and leans upward to kiss him gently. Savoring in the moment, knowing she's going to have to do it for Emma. She pulls away and puts her hand on his hand. Their matching tattoos on both their ring fingers remind them of what they have. She shakes her head, "I just can't believe it" she cries and he wraps his big arms around her, making her feel small.

"I miss her already"

"I know love" he mutters, putting his face on her head, "You need to get ready, you don't want to be late."

Anna pulls away and nods her head. She looks up at Harry with her teary eyes and starts to get up to get ready. In a second Harry is up and grabbing her hand

"Do you need help with your shower" he embraces her, his scent engulfs her and she shuts her eyes, mentally saving this moment. Harry is the first man who ever loved her this hard and this innocent and she will never let him go.

"Yes please" she replied still wrapped in his embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> i love u anna hope u enjoy


End file.
